loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONA TV
LOONA TV (이달의소녀탐구) are short videos featuring the members of LOOΠΔ during their travels, behind the scenes of jacket shootings and the sets of music video filming, and even their off-time interactions as they have fun. Each member and subunit had their own 'arcs' of LOONA TV, including the 'Up & Line' event. Specials were released when episodes reached milestones. The series began on October 12, 2016 with Heejin following her debut, and is currently ongoing with over 330 episodes released as of today. One episode is released generally at 12:00 (KST) daily. However, there have been days where TV episodes caught up to current events, such as the time between Olivia Hye's arc and yyxy's debut, and hence TV episodes ceased until a new release was ready. In the beginning, the duration of episodes was as short as 18 seconds, while currently, they can last up to 2 minutes. A spin-off series called LOONA TV Prequel (이달의소녀탐정) was introduced on December 30, 2016. In this series, a pound sign is in the title with determines which girl in order of debut is featured in the episode, for example: #a is HeeJin, #f is Kim Lip while #k is Go Won. Arcs 'HeeJin' HeeJin's arc started on LOOΠΔ TV #1, uploaded October 12, 2016, and ended with LOOΠΔ TV #18 on November 12, 2016. The episode's events take place in Paris, France and South Korea as HeeJin travels and works on her album's jacket shooting and music video filming. A highlight of this arc is HeeJin's fear of birds! 'HyunJin' HyunJin's LOOΠΔ TV Arc started with LOOΠΔ TV #19, uploaded on November 19, 2016. Her last episode was LOOΠΔ TV #38, uploaded on December 10th, 2016. It was filmed in Japan and featured HeeJin. A common theme in HyunJin's arc was that she was almost always seen eating. Especially bread. 'HaSeul' HaSeul's first wasLOOΠΔ TV #38, on December 15th, 2016. This arc happened both in Iceland, where Let Me In was filmed, and in London with HeeJin and HyunJin for The Carol. 'HaSeul's curse' was created in Iceland due to the severe cold and harsh climate. One of the most memorable moments was HaSeul seeing a seal and greeting it by yelling. It ended on January 14th, 2017, with LOOΠΔ TV #58. 'YeoJin' The group's maknae's first episode was number #59. It was originally published on January 17th, 2017. The last episode of the arc was LOOΠΔ TV #78, uploaded on February 17th, 2017. In this arc, the first four members travelled to Taiwan to film My Sunday and My Melody. YeoJin was not seen filming Kiss Later in LOOΠΔ TVs. 'Love & Live' The first unit arc was with the filming on LOONA 1/3's Love & Live (song) in New Zealand and Hong Kong. The first episode was LOOΠΔ TV #79, published on March 13th, 2017. It's the first episode the fifthe member ViVi appears in. The last episode was LOOΠΔ TV #98 uploaded on April 19th, 2017. 'ViVi' ViVi's arc started on episode #101, uploaded on April 24th, 2017. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #112. It was uploaded on May 6th, 2017. The arc focused on ViVi's photoshoot in Busan, and the filming of the MV in Seoul. Fans remember the funniest part as ViVi's 'cringe face', in reaction to a toy HaSeul showed her. 'Love & Evil' The Love&Evil episode arc started on Episode #113, with the unit ready to go to Prague, Czech Republic. It was uploaded on May 8th, 2017. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #122, uploaded on May 17th, 2017. Once again, Prague was hit by the Curse of HaSeul... 'Kim Lip' Lip's first episode of LOOΠΔ TV was number #123. It is the first episode where a LOOΠΔ member shoots inside a studio in Seoul, known by fans as "The Basement", instead of abroad like the first 5 girls. This first episode was uploaded on May 29th, 2017. The final episode of the arc was LOOΠΔ TV #142. It was uploaded on June 18th, 2017. Kim Lip's arc was the longest at the time of completion, and started the trend of 20 episodes per member specific arc. 'JinSoul' The first episode of JinSoul's arc was LOOΠΔ TV #143. It was uploaded on June 26h, 2017. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #162, uploaded on July 24th, 2017. During this arc, JinSoul also celebrated her birthday, which led to seeing the seven first members in one shot. The entire arc took place in Korea. 'Choerry' The eighth member's arc started with episode LOOΠΔ TV #163, uploaded on July 29th, 2017. It filmed in Seoul and Jeju and featured Kim Lip, JinSoul, HaSeul and YeoJin for the most part. ViVi also joined at the end of the arc. Its final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #182, uploaded on September 1st, 2017. 'Mix & Match' ODD EYE CIRCLE's first LOOΠΔ TV episode as a unit was episode #183, uploaded on September 21st. The three girls filmed in LA, at Santa Monica beach and in the Californian desert. Throughout the arc, they all demonstrated their English skills multiple times. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #204, uploaded on November 1st, 2017. It was shot in Seoul while they were filming studio scenes and featured HyunJin. 'Max & Match' The following arc was for the repackaged version of ODD EYE CIRLCE's mini-album. It started with episode #205, uploaded on November 2nd, 2017. The final episode was LOOΠΔ TV #224, originally uploaded on November 26th, 2017. The girls of the unit referred to the repackaged version of the album as more 'girl-crush' than Mix&Match. 'Yves' Yves' first episode was LOOΠΔ TV #225, uploaded on November 29th, 2017. In this arc, a sticker on Yves' phone created theories and speculations about who the following girl would be, and many people pointed at Instagram ulzzang Kim Jiwoo, who correctly turned out to be Chuu. her last episode was LOOΠΔ TV #244, originally posted on December 29th, 2017. Yves was shown to have to endure the cold weather, but was supported by HaSeul, ViVi, Kim Lip, JinSoul and Choerry dubbed the 'LOOΠΔ Long Jacket Squad'. 'Chuu' Chuu's arc started on January 1st, 2018, with episode #245. The final episode of her Arc was episode #264. It was uploaded on January 23rd, 2018. Heart Attack is revealed to be the Music Video which took the longest to film, and contrarily to both the previous and next girls, Chuu felt comfortable and upbeat with the LOOΠΔ TV camera around. 'The Carol 2.0' The shortest arc ever, The Carol 2.0's sole episode was LOOΠΔ TV #253. It was uploaded on January 10th, 2018 and it was revealed that the MV was filmed at the same time than Chuu's photoshoot. 'Go Won' Go Won's LOOΠΔ TV arc started on episode #265, released on January 30, 2018. Throughout the arc, Go Won like all the other members was seen shooting her jacket photoshoot and Music Video. The arc ended on LOOΠΔ TV #284, released on March 3rd, 2018. Similarly to Yves, Go Won was very shy at the beginning of her arc and gradually grew more comfortable as the episodes progressed. In Go Won's arc, the chronology showed that she dyed her hair from Black to Blonde, then back to Black and to blonde again. 'LOOΠΔ Cinema Theory: Up & Line' The Up&Line arc was the first arc that featured all the members, although they were never seen as a complete group in a single shot. The first episode was episode #284. (NEED LINK AND UPLOAD DATE) The arc featured the behind the scenes from the teaser video and teased that the members were actually singing or lip-syncing to their solo songs, which was not shown in the final cut, leading fans to believe that the footage might be used for another purpose in the future. Each member had a 'mini-arc' of two episodes dedicated to them. Olivia was the only member whose first un-blurred LOOΠΔ TV appearance wasn't during their solo arc (or unit arc, for ViVi), as she was first shown for the penultimate (FACT CHECK) episode of the arc. 'Olivia Hye' 'Beauty & The Beat' The final episode of the yyxy's first arc was episode #355. It was uploaded on June 24th, 2018 and featured the members leaving Budapest. 'LOOΠΔ Premier Greeting: Line & Up' The first episode of this arc was LOOΠΔ TV #356. It is the first LOOΠΔ TV to feature all 12 members in one shot, and regarded as the confirmation that HaSeul is the leader of the overall group, as well as LOOΠΔ 1/3. It was uploaded on June 28th, 2018. LOOΠΔ TV Teasers * HeeJin's Arc "Paris", uploaded October 2nd, 2016. * HyunJin's Arc "Tokyo", uploaded November 8th, 2016. * HaSeul's Arc "Iceland", uploaded December 12th, 2016. * 3H's Arc "London", uploaded December 13th, 2016. * YeoJin's Arc "Taiwan", uploaded January 14th, 2017. * Love&Live's Arc "New Zealand" and "Hong Kong", uploaded March 7th and 8th, 2017. * ViVi's Arc "Busan", uploaded April 14th, 2017. * Love&Evil's Arc "Prague", uploaded May 7th, 2017. * Mix&Match's Arc "LA", uploaded September 19th, 2017. * Beauty&The Beat's Arc "Budapest", uploaded May 28th, 2018. Special Episodes Uploaded on April 20th, 2017, the first special episode was LOOΠΔ TV #99, with a recap of the first 98 episodes, categorised by locations, and the announcement of LOOΠΔ's VLIVE channel. The same video was used as the VLIVE LOONA Channel Open announcement. LOOΠΔ TV #100 was a thank you to the fans and featured the first 5 members, who were showing their excitement for future episodes. On VLIVE a live video was posted, as a celebration of the 100 episodes. It runs at an hour and 47 minutes. They were uploaded on April 23rd, 2017. BEST LOOΠΔ TV EPISODE PICKED BY LOOΠΔ acts as LOOΠΔ TV #200. This episode, narrated by MC YeoJin highlights each member's favourite episode. They are: * Choerry : LOOΠΔ TV #188 * HaSeul: LOOΠΔ TV #100 * Jinsoul: LOOΠΔ TV #161 * HeeJin: LOOΠΔ TV #138 * Kim Lip: LOOΠΔ TV #187 * ViVi: LOOΠΔ TV #120 * HyunJin: LOOΠΔ TV #122 * MC YeoJin: LOOΠΔ TV #110 Each member gave a short description as to why that one was their favourite, and a portion of the episode was shown. The episode was uploaded on October 26th, 2017. The next special episode was LOONA TV #201 ODD EYE CIRCLE Special. It followed the three members of the unit at Seoul International Fireworks Festival. They were accompanied by a blurred girl, speculated be the next member Yves. Spin-off Series Two spin-off series have been created so far: LOONA TV Prequel and New Zealand Story.